History in the Making
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THIS" - Five years after marrying Olivia, Fitz Grant is ready to take the next step in his career - He's ready to run for President of the United States. With the help of the Gladiators and Olivia Grant by his side he moves to take the White House in the 2008 election.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_**This is the sequel to "This"! I'm so excited to get started on this new story. As always, thank you to everyone who reads and particularly thank you to those who not only read, but also review. I really appreciate the time you take to submit a review to any one of my stories!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**MAS**_

**Chapter One: Up the Ladder to the Roof**

_Come with me and we shall run across the sky_

_And illuminate the night oh, and I will try to guide you_

_To better times and brighter days don't be afraid_

_Come up the ladder to the roof where we can see heaven much better_

_Come up the ladder to the room where we can be closer to heaven_

_Stay with me and we shall let expression sing can't you hear them ring_

_Oh memories of yesterday, yesterday's broken dreams_

_Don't you know they'll fade away_

_- "Up the Ladder to the Roof" The Supremes_

* * *

_Five Years Later - January 2007_

"Fitz?" Olivia called out from the top of the steps of their Georgetown home, "Have you seen Jerry's coat? I can't find it anywhere and it's freezing outside. Damn snow." She muttered the end of her sentence as she moved back into Jerry's room in search of her four year old son's winter coat.

Fitz appeared in the doorway a few moments later with Jerry in his arms, "On him Liv." He grinned, "I swear, pregnancy makes your brain disappear."

Olivia stood up and put her hands on her hips, "My hormones are not that bad." She muttered as her hands fluttered from her sides to her still flat stomach, "Get worried when I actually start to show." She reminded him.

Fitz chuckled and stepped into the room to drop a kiss on his pregnant wife's cheek.

"Mommy," Jerry spoke up, "you're crazy in a good way." He informed her as he patted her cheek.

Catching his hand, he pressed his little palm to her mouth, "You've spent too much time with your daddy." She insisted.

"It's only cause you were out of town this weekend." Olivia rolled her eyes at her husband's response.

Clearing her throat she looked at her son, "Go get your backpack and mommy is going to take you to school today." She wait for Fitz to lower him to the ground and for him to sprint out of the room down to the kitchen, "Have you called him?"

Fitz groaned and rolled his eyes, "No."

"Fitz, if you're seriously considering running for president next year you could use him." Olivia argued.

"I'm not calling him."

It was Olivia's turn to huff and roll her eyes, "It's not like I'm asking you to call your father." She said in an exasperated tone, "It's Cyrus Beene. He's a political genius."

"You're a political genius."

"True."

"You're my political genius." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and pressing his lips to her neck.

"Fitz, I'm already pregnant." She reminded her husband as she craned her neck so his lips could move lower.

"Momma I'm ready!" Fitz lifted his head as Jerry's voice echoed up the steps.

Olivia took a step back and swiped the wrinkles out of her cream colored turtleneck, "Don't be a stubborn idiot. Call Cyrus." She directed before standing on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, "I love you sweet baby. Have a good day at work." She called out as she headed downstairs.

SCANDAL

"What?" Olivia answered her cell phone as she stepped back into her car after dropping Jerry off a kindergarden

"Well, did he bite?" Mellie's voice rang through the phone.

Olivia let out a groan, "No not even a little bit. He's not interested in using Cyrus as a potential chief of staff. I get that Cyrus working with his father previously is a turn off, but I remind him that you surprised us all, and Cyrus will want whoever is in power and if we shut down Big Jerry then Cyrus won't have any interest in him. We can make sure he's loyal."

Mellie sighed, "Well Fitz always was a stubborn man. You're more stubborn Liv. You can change his mind."

Olivia let out a sigh of her own, "I don't know if I can or not."

Mellie chuckled, "Well if you can't then no one can, oh and that reminds me, Stephen and I got your text last night, but we were already otherwise occupied, anyhow, congrats! I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl this time. I hope it's a girl."

Olivia grinned, "I kind of do too. We already have a girl name picked out."

"Really? Oh maybe we should save this for wine night," Mellie paused, "nope I wanna know now."

"Karen Michelle Grant." Olivia replied.

"I love it, it's great. Oh, Liv, I got to go, a client just walked into the office. See you ladies tonight."

"By Mel!" Olivia hung up and shook her head as she turned into the parking garage in her office building in downtown DC. She never would've believed that she and Mellie would be such good friends. She also never would've believed that Stephen would've settled down. And with Mellie no less.

When she stepped into the office of Olivia Grant and Associates, she legally changed the name shortly after the wedding, she was immediately bombard by Abby. "Well?" She asked.

"No go." Olivia moved past her and into her office, where she hung up her coat, stripped off her blazer and tossed her purse in her chair, "He's being stubborn. I just have to wear him down. I mean it's Cyrus. He's not a genuinely bad guy. He's not Big Jerry."

"Well maybe we can vet another candidate?" Abby thought quickly as she spun her wedding rings around on her left ring finger.

Olivia sighed, "I don't know if anyone would take him on. He's not a front runner in the election. His name is barely out there. There are rumors that Governor Reston of Maryland is going to run. That's a big name. That Senator Sally Langston of Georgia is going to run. And she's a Republican. I mean do you honestly think he can beat a female Republican when the country is wanting to swing back Right anyways?" Olivia sighed, "He'd be a great President, but he needs a well-known, popular, influential Chief of Staff. And he is not who most candidates for the job will gravitate to. I heard Reston is sniffing around at Cyrus right now anyways."

"I thought Cyrus was a Republican." Abby frowned.

"He's going through a divorce. He's gay. He's out, but not out." Olivia waved her hand around, "He hates Langston anyhow."

"So should we start prepping for the campaign? We need to start feeling out where our voter base will be." Harrison popped his head into Olivia's office. "Also, Quinn and Huck have some announcement, they've already snagged Stephen in the conference room."

Abby and Olivia grinned, "Do you think?" Abby asked.

"I hope." Olivia responded as she kicked her heels off and followed Harrison and Abby into the conference room where Stephen was sitting and Huck and Quinn were standing at the head of the table.

"Please, sit." Quinn gestured to the table.

"Well?" Abby asked leaning forward.

"Wait." Huck set a cell phone on the table, "Is everyone there?"

"I'm here." David's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Same." Fitz's voice filled the room.

"Me too, but can we make this fast? I have an appointment in thirty minutes I'm still not fully prepared for." Mellie piped up.

"I have a client in ten minutes." Alexandra's voice echoed through the speaker as well.

"Do you want to or do you want me to?" He looked at Quinn, who was hoping from foot to foot.

"You can." Quinn replied, "We're engaged!" She squealed before Huck could speak.

Mellie, Abby, Alexandra and Olivia squealed and Fitz, David, Harrison and Stephen gave congratulatory shouts.

"Thanks! Mel and Alex I'll send you shots of the ring. Look girls." Quinn flung her left hand out to Olivia and Abby could see the ring.

"Oh it's beautiful." Abby cooed, "Wedding planning. Again!"

"So many weddings." Harrison muttered. "First Liv and Fitz, then Abby and David, then Mellie and Stephen and now Huck and Quinn."

"We better be next baby!" Alexandra called out, "Oh customers, gotta go, send me that pic ASAP Quinn. Congrats!" Alexandra hung up.

"Girls night tonight will be awesome. Is Kathy coming?" Mellie asked, "Oh shit, I have to go." She hung up too.

"Well congrats, we'll see you guys for lunch." Fitz and David hung up simultaneously.

Olivia stood up and pulled Quinn into a hug and then Huck into one, "This is amazing. We have a new client though."

"We do? I thought this week was a slow week?" Stephen leaned against the conference table.

Olivia pulled a picture out of a file she'd brought into the conference room and slapped a picture on the windows used as a blackboard, "Fitzgerald Henry Grant, III."

"Oh the future President of the United States of America." Stephen raised his tea cup to the photo.

"Yeah well we need to either convince him Cyrus Beene is the best choice for a Chief of Staff or we need to find another Chief of Staff candidate." Olivia announced.

"I can start to pull a list of possible candidates." Harrison tipped his chair back.

"I want Cyrus brought in here." Olivia leaned forward on the table and picked up a picture of Cyrus, "I want him interviewed. I want to find all of his connections to Big Jerry and I want them all severed."

"You got it Liv, I'll start digging." Abby headed to her office.

"All cylinders peoples." Olivia clapped her hands with a smile on her face.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_**So how about that season finale huh? That's about all I have to say about it. I was not too happy, but then again, when am I? **_

_**On another note - I just want to remind everyone that everything I write is fiction. So there is a chance that it's not plausible, like Fitz running for President with no political experience. But that doesn't matter to me, it's a story, it's not real life, if you're looking for something totally real this is probably not the site for you because it is fiction. The nonfiction section of your local bookstore is the place to go. **_

_**Now, onto Chapter 2...**_

**Chapter Two: All the Small Things**

_Always I know you'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting, commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Late night, come home_

_Work sucks I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_- "All the Small Things" Blink 182_

* * *

Abby threw the file on the conference room table and watched as it slid across the sleek wooden surface to the floor, "Well this has been a bust."

Olivia sighed and tipped her chair back, "There has to be someone else."

"Well what if we just hire a campaign manager and then use the time to convince Fitz that Cyrus would be the best Chief of Staff?" Stephen suggested.

Olivia shook her head, "Come on, the only reason anyone takes on the role of campaign manager is in the hopes of becoming the Chief of Staff if you win the election. Whoever we hire as campaign manager automatically becomes the Chief of Staff when we win 1600 Penn."

"Cyrus is the only one who could work with Fitz on this. He's too liberal for the Conservative Right, he's not liberal enough for the Left and he lacks overall experience and age if we're being honest." Abby sighed, "We're out of options."

Olivia shook her head, "No, we still have Cyrus. Cyrus will have to sell himself."

"Can Cyrus do that? From his description he sounds just as back alley as Big Jerry." Harrison asked.

Olivia shrugged, "It's our last option."

SCANDAL

Fitz looked up from the case brief he was working on, "Liv? Are we expecting company?" He asked as he set down his pen to go answer the door.

Olivia nodded and pushed past him, "Don't be mad at me. Remember I'm pregnant."

Fitz sighed, "This has to do with Cyrus doesn't it?"

"He's here." Olivia flung the door open, "Cyrus Beene!" She grinned at him and opened her arms, "Come on in, get out of that cold."

"Liv, you look great." He glanced at her stomach, "Not too far along I see."

Olivia smiled, "Nah, we got a long ways to go." She turned to look at her husband who was standing in the hallway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "On a lot of things." She muttered. "Come on in and I'll get you a drink? Are you hungry? I made soup for dinner."

Cyrus waved his hand, "I'm good, thanks Liv. How are you doing Fitz?"

Fitz looked down at Cyrus and sighed, holding out his hand to shake Cyrus's, "I'm doing well. And let me guess, Liv has told you all about my reservations for bringing you onto the campaign."

Cyrus chuckled, "She instructed me to sell myself."

Fitz stood, still blocking the doorway, straighter than before, "My only question is are you still hanging with my father."

Cyrus shook his head, "No in fact I'm working at Georgetown right now, teaching at the law school. I've been out of politics for the past couple of years."

Olivia grinned, the information Huck and Quinn had dug out the last couple of hours of the work day had made her realize Fitz would in fact hire Cyrus with no qualms and she wouldn't have to try to manipulate him. "Come on, can we at least move into the living room so I can sit near the fire? I'm freezing."

Jumping into action, Fitz wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "I'll go get your sweater." He offered.

Shaking her head, she wrapped an arm around his waist, "No, I'll be good with a blanket." She led the way to the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

Cyrus leaned back in the overstuffed chair next to the sofa, "So you don't think I can handle the job?" He looked over at Fitz.

"I know you can handle the job, but I don't want any connections to my father when I win this thing. I want to play it completely clean." Fitz leaned forward and clasped Liv's tiny hand in his own, "Now why are you out of politics?"

Cyrus sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "Your father blackballed me when you moved out here and it looked like you weren't coming back."

"He did what?" Fitz shot up and began pacing the room, "See this is why I want no connections to him, one wrong move on my part and he'll hand my opponent the election."

"Well, sweetie, isn't Cyrus perfect then?" Olivia looked up at him and tugged the blanket more securely around her shoulders, "I mean he has just as much reason to keep Big Jerry out as you do."

"She's got a point there, Fitz." Cyrus paused, "I mean come on, your dad wants me gone just as much as you. We're in the same boat. We might as well work together. And with Olivia and your team of, what did Harrison call them?"

"Gladiators." Olivia grinned.

"Then we're bound to win, age and experience be damned. We'll paint whoever your main opponent is as soft on crime. That can be your running platform as a DA." Cyrus stood up and began pacing in front of the fire. "I can already see the signs and the slogans. We won't need any of Big Jerry's political capital. You've made a name for yourself in this town. You can do this." He stopped to point at Fitz as he spoke.

Fitz looked between his wife and Cyrus. Finally, with a slight incline of his head he consented, "You're hired."

Olivia leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief.

SCANDAL

Three hours later, lying in their bed, Olivia turned to Fitz, "You do want this don't you?"

Fitz set his book on the nightstand and adjusted himself to face her, his hand automatically slipping under her white silk tank top to run over her stomach, "Want what?"

"To run for President. I know I pushed Cyrus on you, and that may or may not have been a good thing. I just want to make sure I didn't push the Presidency on you."

Fitz let his hand run down her legs before tugging her onto his lap, "You did not push. I told you I wanted to run. You waited until I had definitely made up my mind before going into full Gladiator mode with choosing a campaign manager. And yes you pushed Cyrus, but you were right." He paused, "As usual. I could win with a different campaign manager, but Cyrus is the only logical Chief of Staff. You were right."

Olivia sighed and laid her head on his chest. She was happy to hear that. For the past few days she felt like she was manipulating and pushing. The last thing she wanted was for him to resent her in any way. They were a team. And they always supported each other. And they never overstepped their roles, "I almost overstepped." She whispered.

He chuckled, "We gave each other an overstep exception, remember, when one of us is so hard-headed we're acting stupid and jeopardizing our goals, we overstep."

Olivia looked up at him, "Right. Well I'm glad you're not mad. Especially because we have another wedding to plan and Huck told me today he was going to ask you to be his best man and Quinn has already asked me to be her maid of honor."

Fitz grinned, "That's amazing. Have they picked a date?"

"They want to do it next month." Olivia shook her head, "Abby and Alexandra are in full wedding mode. You know I thought after her own wedding she'd give up being Bridezilla." Olivia paused, "Apparently she always will be. God help Kathy and Alexandra."

"God help Alexandra. She's a professional and she is not going to want Abby all up in her wedding if Harrison ever proposes." Olivia sighed, "And I thought Stephen was going to be my challenge."

"You know what I still can't believe," Fitz grinned, "that Mellie actually turned out to be a nice person."

"Apparently she doesn't need to rise to the top. I think she's happy to be working again. To be using her brain." Olivia pointed out.

"You know when I win 1600 Penn, you're not giving up your job."

"Fitz, the First Lady is supposed to be ornamental." Olivia pointed out.

"Olivia Grant and Associates would fail without you and the people of DC would cry without OGA. You are not giving it up." Fitz looked at her sternly. "If you do ever decide to retire from OGA it will have nothing to do with 1600 Penn." He paused, "Understood?"

"Understood." Olivia grinned, "I love you sweet baby."

"I love you more sweet baby."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Three: Are You With Me?**

_I wanna fly so high that I'll never come down_

_I wanna love so hard it could rip my heart out_

_I wanna get so lost that I'll never be found_

_Are you with me? Are you with me?_

_We can chase the wild dreams, live like crazy_

_Love me baby, come on, come on, come on_

_Just throw your arms around me_

_We can run like we won't run out of time_

_Are you with me?_

_- "Are You With Me?" Easton Corbin_

* * *

_December 2007_

"_It appears we have three front runners for the 2008 presidential election. Governor Samuel Reston of Maryland is the only viable Democratic candidate. The Republican party has two candidates: Senator Sally Langston of Georgia and District Attorney Fitzgerald Grant, III, of Washington, DC."_

"_District Attorney, Fitzgerald Grant, III, son of long time Senator Fitzgerald Grant, Jr of California, seems to be a dark horse candidate in the 2008 election since officially announcing his intention to run in the election."_

"_Polls show Grant's popularity rising as we delve into the Primaries before the General Election gains momentum in June."_

"_The people seem to like someone with no political experience as a Presidential candidate." _

"_His relative youth and central stances on many issues works for many young Republicans who seem to be more progressive in their social beliefs, but strongly conservative in their fiscal points of view." _

"_His tough on crime stance and outstanding track record in the DA's office for the last six years, plus his military record speaks for itself." _

"_His wife and son are political dynamite. Olivia Grant is a well-known and respected name here in DC, she's an asset to his campaign." _

"_The pictures of him with his son on his school field trip to the zoo were priceless. He seems to be an adoring husband and father before he is an attorney." _

"_He captures the modern day American family well, with two working parents who still manage to dote on their only son." _

"_Rumors have it Olivia Grant is expecting another baby, and the smiles on both of their faces when asked, even though they refrained from comment, seem to confirm the news. Tabloids are already calling it 'America's Baby'."_

Olivia clicked off the television in the living room and picked up the empty tumbler and water glass, "You're doing really well, Fitz. The people are quite taken with you."

Fitz followed her to the kitchen with the empty popcorn bowl. "Wait until they really get to meet you and Jerry. Then they'll really love me. You two will steal the show." He set the bowl in the sink she was hovering over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you, you know that right?" She gave a small hum of agreement as his lips landed on her neck, "And you were right about Cyrus, he's been a savior. Although I'd never tell him that."

Olivia grinned as she grabbed a dish towel and dried her hands before turning in his arms and wrapping her hands around his neck. "I love you too. And I can't wait to take Jerry out on the trail with us for the summer. It'll be perfect timing too. I'm going to step back from OGA while I'm pregnant and focus on your campaign. It's what I want. Stephen, Harrison, Abby, Huck and Quinn know I'm here and know how to handle it. That way Jerry and I can spend the summer traveling around the country with you." She tapped her finger against his nose as she spoke.

Shaking his head he sighed, "As long as you don't give your practice up. OGA has been your dream and life for so long. I know how much you love it."

Silencing him by pressing her lips against his, when Olivia pulled back she smiled, "I promise to not give up OGA. I don't want to do what I did when I was pregnant with Jerry. I was such a mess and overly stressed. I want to enjoy this pregnancy. Okay?"

Nodding in agreement, Fitz sighed, "That sounds great to me, Livie."

She pressed her cheek to his chest, "I'm with you, all the way here, Fitz. We're always going to be a team. This is going to be a crazy and fun ride."

SCANDAL

"Conference room, now!" Olivia called out as she tossed her purse on a chair in her office. She waited until everyone was seated around the conference room table before she began, "Alright, I have a couple of announcements to make today." She paused, "First, I just want to say thank you all for everything you have done these past few years. Secondly, I'm going to be taking some time off from OGA and work mostly as a consultant for you guys."

"What? Liv, just because Fitz is running for President doesn't mean you can leave us!" Abby protested.

Olivia held her hands up, "I'm not leaving you guys because he's running for President. I'm just going to enjoy being pregnant this time around. After the baby is born I'll work my way back into a more permanent position here. I need to put my kids first though. So, starting in May, when Jer is done with school for the year, we're going to travel around with the campaign for the summer. When the summer is over I'll come back part-time while Jerry is in school. Once the general election is over we'll see." She paused one more time, "No questions, comments or objections?"

"Would it actually matter if we had any?" Stephen piped up.

"Not really." Olivia answered honestly.

"Then no." Harrison muttered.

Olivia smiled, "Everything will work out perfectly. For now our main goal is to get Fitz into 1600 Penn and," Olivia paused as her eyes landed on a figure in her conference room doorway. Someone she hadn't seen in years. "Edison." She whispered.

Senator Edison Davis of New York cleared his throat and stepped further into the room, "Olivia, it's good to see you again. I would've called, but this is an emergency. I know it's been awhile and things between us were," he paused, "complicated, but I need a favor. A huge favor."

Olivia nodded, "Sure, we can talk in my office." She led the way down the hallway and gestured for him to enter her large office." She sat down on one of the pale gray chairs and gestured for him to sit on either another chair or the sofa. He chose the chair furthest away from her.

"Look, Olivia, I'm not going to say I don't care that you left my grandmother's engagement ring on the kitchen table, packed up your bags and left all before I got home from work, but it doesn't matter at this point." Edison took a breath, "I have some friends, a couple, and they need help. Your help."

"What kind of help?" Olivia asked.

Edison nodded, "Peter and Janet Nystrom, they're supporters of mine and friends from New York. Their daughter, Jenny, is a freshman at Georgetown. She's missing and the police have no leads. They're at their wits end. They don't know what to do. And I've heard about the work you've been doing. Your name is everywhere. And I spoke with Congressman Shaw, your first client, and he said you were the best."

"You know I am. I wouldn't have it any other way." Olivia responded.

Edison's smile grew, "Of course, Liv." He cleared his throat as the nickname slipped so easily from his lips, "Anyhow, the Nystroms can pay whatever you charge. If you could just please speak with them."

Olivia nodded, "Of course Edison. Bring them on in."

"Great, does 11:30 work?"

"Of course. We'll all be here." Olivia rose and Edison took it as his cue to leave. He moved to hug her, but instead thought better of it. He left the office with a small wave.

Abby was in her doorway the second the main office door slammed shut with a small bang. "What did Senator Jackass want?"

Quinn came to a skidding halt next to Abby, "Wasn't that Senator Davis? Weren't you engaged to him?"

Olivia chuckled, "Everyone, conference room, again." She pointed behind her two best friends and waited for them to march themselves in that direction.

"Okay, Liv, what's going on?" Stephen pulled out a chair and sat down again.

"That was Senator Edison Davis of New York. Yes we were engaged. Yes I left him. He has two friends, Janet and Peter Nystrom. Their daughter, Jenny, is a freshman at Georgetown and is missing. The police have no leads. They're coming in at 11:30 to speak to us. Let's get a background on the three of them before then." She rocked back on her heels. "Stephen," she decided, "you're taking point on this case."

"What? Why me?" Stephen pointed at his own chest.

Olivia grinned, "Over the next few months each of you is going to be taking point on different cases. That way you can all do my job."

"Well why does he get to go first?" Harrison asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Let's not act too much like a third grader, Harrison. Everyone will get a turn up at bat." She pulled out a chair next to Abby, "Well, Stephen, what's first?"

Stephen stood up and rolled up his sleeves. It took everything for Quinn, Abby and Olivia not to laugh at the action, "Huck, pull the financials on the Nystroms. Quinn, run a background check on all three of them. Abby work your contacts at the police station to get their files on the case. Harrison, track down her friends at Georgetown. Olivia, you and I will interview the family together."

Olivia smiled, "Sounds like a plan." She stood up, "Now if everyone will excuse me, I think it's about time for me to go get sick." She patted her stomach, "And then I need to call my husband and tell him I'm working with my ex-fiancee. He's not going to be pleased about that." She wavered slightly before sprinting from the room with her hand over her mouth.

Abby turned to Stephen, "Don't fuck this up." She warned.

Stephen rolled his eyes, "I'm the best of all of us. You'll see I'll be running the show this summer."

Harrison rolled his eyes, "You wish. I have way better people skills than you."

Abby shook her head, "You talk too much, it's annoying."

"Well you're bitter." Harrison shot back.

"And sarcastic." Stephen piped up. "It'll be one of us." He pointed between himself and Harrison.

Huck laughed from his spot next to Quinn, "You know Quinn could do y'alls' jobs and my job. She could do it."

Harrison's mouth opened and closed. Stephen finally spoke up, "What about you?"

Huck shook his head, "I don't want Liv's job. I just want to do what I do." He looked up at Quinn, "You could do it though."

Quinn reached over and grabbed his hand, "Thanks, but I'd much rather work with you on the computer stuff. Hacking is way more fun." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Great, the last thing we need is another nauseating couple." Harrison stood up and tossed his yogurt in the trashcan. "I'm done eating now."

Stephen chuckled, "Come on, we've got to get ready for the Nystroms anyhow." He said as he slapped Harrison's back and walked out of the conference room.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: Figured You Out**

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard just to figure you out_

_Now I did you wonder why_

_And now I know who you are_

_It wasn't that hard just to figure you out_

_Now I did you wonder why_

_Why not before you never tried_

_Gone for good and this is it_

_- "Figured You Out" Nickelback_

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you're what?" Olivia held the phone away from her ear as Fitz's voice echoed rather loudly through the speaker.

"Fitzgerald, breathe for me, okay?" She paused and waited to hear his breathing regulate on his end of the line before continuing, "Look, you know I haven't seen Edison in years. There's nothing there. I have you and Jer and little Grant on the way. We're fine. This is about an eighteen year old child who's been kidnapped." Olivia emphasized the victim in the case that was inevitably going to force her to spend a considerable amount of time with Edison.

"I'm not trying to down play what you do or how important this is, Livie, it's just, damn it, he's you're ex-fiancee. Not just your ex-boyfriend. And you said so yourself, you would've married him in a heartbeat, you actually got excited about the idea of spending your life with him and then your father basically blew him up." Fitz ranted.

"And that was like nearly ten years ago Fitz." She paused, "You need to calm down. Anything that was there won't be there anymore. And what I have with you is way better than anything I ever had with Edison. I just need you to trust me, okay?" She paused again, but he didn't respond. Sighing she continued, "The jealousy thing is hot and all, but it's kind of exhausting sometimes. Can we cool the green dragon down for a little bit, for me?" Olivia could feel tears brimming from the pregnancy hormones as she pleaded with Fitz to trust her.

"If he makes a move on you I'll shoot him. And if I'm too far away I'll authorize Huck, Quinn or Abby to do it for me."

"Understood. Look, Fitz, he's going to be back here with the Nystroms soon and Stephen is taking point on this case, so I have to go get my marching orders."

Fitz chuckled from the other end of the phone, "Tell Stephen I said good luck trying to be Olivia Grant, she's one in a million."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I don't want to shake his confidence. I love you sweet baby."

"Love you too."

When Olivia hung up the phone she breathed a sigh of relief. That was way worse than she'd imagined it would be. Sometimes she forgot just how jealous and possessive Fitz could be. Not that she minded. It was usually such a turn on, but it kind of sucked when it involved her work. Letting the phone drop to her desk she placed her hands on her temples and applied pressure.

"If this is too hard, being involved with your ex, you can sit this one out, Liv." Stephen was leaning in her doorway. "The conflict of interest may be too big for you and Fitz. You two are what's important. And we don't want to put any stress on the baby."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Don't you worry about me and the baby. Little Grant and I are just fine. It's the Big Grant we have to worry about." She shook his head, "Sometimes I forget just how possessive he gets."

Stephen shrugged, "I understand. You'd be a lot to lose. Especially to a prick like Davis."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He's not a bad man, Stephen."

"Yeah well anyone your husband doesn't like,"

"Should be regarded carefully, but that does not mean he's the one with the best judgment." Olivia interrupted. "This discussion is over, Stephen. We're taking the case. If you feel that you can't be objective please let me know and I will hand the lead over to Harrison or Abby." She stalked out of her office without another word.

SCANDAL

"Man, you've got to let it go. You're not going to lose her to some senator she broke up with a decade ago." David tossed the football back to Fitz, "You know for someone as good looking as you apparently are, you're really insecure."

Fitz frowned and put all his strength behind the football as he threw it at David, who caught it with an 'oompf', "You deserve that and way more for that comment." He muttered, "Liv loved him, it was complicated why she left."

"But it was easy for her to stay with you. She loves you. You two are solid. Don't worry about some jackass senator who didn't make it easy enough to stay with her." David pointed out.

"Grant, Rosen, stop goofing off," the two stilled the football and glanced at their boss who was standing in the doorway to David's office, "you've got a case." He waved a stack of files in the air, "Conference room briefing now."

When David and Fitz left the conference room thirty minutes later they were silent until they were seated in Fitz's office, "The Nystroms are associated with Davis." Fitz pointed out, "What do you want to bet OGA is on this?"

"My last dime." David tossed his glasses on the coffee table, "They probably have the police records to. Why did we get this case before we know there's even a murder?"

"Davis pulled strings I'll bet." Fitz flipped through one of the files, "He wants everyone on this he can get. Liv's his best option though."

"She's not taking point." David reminded him, "Stephen is."

Fitz let out a laugh, "That should be a good show."

"I guess we'll have to warn them that we're involved. Hey at least when you become President you two won't consistently have a conflict of interest." David slapped his back and stood up, "Let's go over these files at lunch. I could use a burger." He picked up the stack and waited for Fitz to follow."

SCANDAL

Stephen and Olivia sat across from Peter and Janet Nystrom, "She's a good girl." Janet cried, "She always called on Sundays. Why haven't we heard from her in two weeks? Why is this happening?"

"Mrs. Nystrom," Olivia paused and looked at Stephen before continuing, "is there anyone else helping in your search for your daughter?"

"Edison got the DA's office involved." Peter answered, "Later today we have an interview with a Fitzgerald Grant and David Rosen. Isn't he running for President?" Peter mused.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Yes he is, but his full attention will be on this case."

"You can't possibly know that." Janet snapped.

"Actually she can." Stephen replied.

At their confused look Olivia elaborated, "Fitzgerald Grant is my husband and David Rosen is Abby's husband." She pointed to the redhead who just walked in waving files around.

"Edison assures us that you're the best. Is your husband the best too?" Janet asked.

"I promise," Olivia reached forward and clasped her hand, "We will do everything we can to bring your daughter home to you."

When they'd left the Nystroms in Stephen's office, Stephen asked, "Can you promise that?"

"Bringing her home doesn't mean she's alive. It could mean her body." Olivia murmured before pushing through to the conference room.

Stephen followed quietly. He realized he was waiting for Olivia to ask for an update on everyone, but she wasn't going to. Clearing his throat he asked, "Where are we?"

"I've got their financials." Huck placed a stack of papers in the middle of the table, "They're solid. They can afford whatever ransom is set."

"And it doesn't look like there is anyone in their lives who may want to hurt their daughter." Quinn spoke up.

"I have what the cops have done. It's not much. They've been working hard on all of this, but they just haven't gotten anywhere." She slid the files into the middle of the table.

"I'm getting ready to go out to talk to some of her friends." Harrison was just shrugging into his coat.

"Good, we'll meet back here for lunch. Also, Quinn, Huck, put out a search for all missing persons who match her description in the area. She may be at a hospital with no ID or in someone's morgue unfortunately."

"Olivia?" The room turned at Edison's voice, "Can I have a word quickly?"

Olivia nodded and motioned for Stephen to proceed. When she was in the hallway she asked, "What?"

"This is your practice, why is he running the show?" Edison pointed to Stephen.

"I'm going on maternity leave and I want to make sure my team can handle themselves."

"Can't you do that after this case. This is important."

"All of my cases are important." Olivia snapped, "I don't tell you how to do your job, you don't tell me how to run my company."

"I'm not telling you, wait, did you say maternity leave?" Edison held up his hands as he spoke.

"That's right, Fitz and I are expecting our second child and this time I'm stepping away from OGA to spend it with my family." She took a breath, "And I am here to guide Stephen. The Nystroms are getting our best work. I promise." She turned and entered the conference room one more time. In the back of her mind, though, she was aware that she may have to do a little searching on her own for the Nystrom girl, just to help rush this particular case though."

SCANDAL

Four hours later they'd turned up nothing new. Fitz and David had swung by with lunch and interviewed the Nystroms. Harrison found nothing interesting through her friends at the campus. And everyone he spoke to passed Quinn's thorough background check. Defeated, they each retreated to their offices to quietly recap what they knew and go through the files once again.

Harrison glared at the information he'd memorized from the files and threw it onto the floor with a small thud. Turning to his computer he clicked on a bookmarked tab and began scrolling. He frowned. The Beltway Unbuckled blog, a site dedicated to one woman's quest to do all the major players in DC, hadn't been updated in days.

He flipped through the page and glanced at the date of the last conquest the woman had made. She never identified her victims, but if researched properly each of them could be discovered through photos of various body parts she posted online.

The last one was from a Saturday night. The last day anyone remembered seeing Jenny Nystrom.

Throwing open his office door he yelled, "I've got something."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
